Gallant of Zero
by wraithlich1
Summary: Louise summons Takato and Guilmon while they're biomerge. What happens when they dedigivolve


Gallant of Zero

**A/N: Ok, so first off, if you didn't check Zombie of Zero is on a temporary hiatus, because I just can't figure out how to get it to work. Secondly, this story takes place six years after the events of Tamers, so Takato is 16, and he and Guilmon can use Crimson Mode at will. I will say now, there WILL be a dark- digivolution in the story. I don't own Familiar of Zero or Digimon**

"**Digimon Attacks/Spells/Modify Cards"**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"_**Biomerge Talking"**_

"_**Biomerge thought/ inner conversations"**_

"**Crimson Nightmare", **a huge white creature roared, sending Blood-red bolts of energy into a building. The creature laughed in amusement at seeing how much destruction even its weakest attack could cause.On a nearby bridge a young man and what appeared to be a small dinosaur were walking peacefully. The young man was wearing a black jacket that had red highlights, gray pants, blue tennis shoes, and had yellow goggles on his head (Basically his outfit in the series only with long sleeves and my colors) and the dinosaur-like creature was predominantly red, with its stomach and chest being white, and had odd black markings on its chest, snout, forearms, upper legs and feet. These were Takato Matsuki, and his Digimon partner Guilmon, and they were on their way to visit Takato's girlfriend Rika Nonaka and her partner Renamon. Suddenly, both their eyes slitted and glowed yellow. They simultaneously said, "Digimon" and proceeded to follow this sense. While on their way, Takato's phone went off. Seeing it was Rika, he answered, after which Rika yelled out, "You're late Gogglehead!" "Sorry Rika, but Guilmon and I sense a digimon, and it's a big one!" Takato explained while trying to pacify Rika. "Alright" Rika sighed, "Do you want some help?" "Nah, Guilmon and I can handle this. We'll be at your place soon ok?" Takato said. "I'll hold you to that Gogglehead" Rika said, a smirk evident in her voice. Takato chuckled and hung up, then sprinted faster whenhe realized he had fallen behind. When they arrived at the sight of the creatures attack, the young man pulled out a strange device that was white with gold accents and a red strap, and had a screen in the middle. He pointed the device at the creature, which caused a holographic circle to expand out from the center of the screen, with an image of the creature on it, with a name directly under the image, as well as a short description. "MaloMyotismon," Takato read, "An Evil Digimon that is rumored to be on par with Diaboromon and Pharoahmon. His Crimson Nightmare attack has enough power to damage Chrome Digizoid, and his Mental Illusion can hold anyone in a dream world. Heh, been awhile since a Mega bio emerged huh boy" "Yeah Takato, and even longer since one was looking for a fight! Looks like it's time to Biomerge!" Guilmon exclaimed in excitement. "Right, Biomerge Activate!" Takato yelled. As soon as he said that a feminine voice said** "Biomerge Digivolution",** and Guilmon and Takato were enveloped in a red orb with Guilmon saying, Guilmon biomerge to…!", followed by a blinding flash of light. As the light faded a new figure was revealed in place of the two. This new being was completely encased in armor that was predominantly white, with red and shoulder and knee guards, a red piece of armor on its helmet in the shape of Guilmon's face, red bands at the end of its gauntlets, a red belt, and a red cape. "_**Gallantmon"**_, the creature, now identified as Gallantmon exclaimed in a strange dual-toned voice. Gallantmon then proceeded to summon a lance to his right hand, and a shield to the left. He proceeded to raise the lance above his head, where it started to glow, and blue electricity began traveling its length. Gallantmon levelled the lanced at MaloMyotismon, and yelled out, _**"Lightning Joust" **_and shot a beam of electric energy from the lance at his opponent. The beam hit and caused the larger digimon to stagger back and howl in pain, after which it summon an orb of dark energy, and launched it at Gallantmon screaming **"Mental Illusion".** Unfortunately, Gallantmon wasn't quite fast enough to avoid the attack, but because he didn't get hit head on he didn't fall asleep right away, and as his vision slowly turned to black he heard a familiar voice yell out **"Corona Blaster", **followed by an explosion. Due to the unexpected attack, MaloMyotismon lost his focus, and Gallantmon was able to shake off his attack. The two looked up and saw a humanoid digimon with shining silver armor, black wings, a tail, three green eyes, and a large cannon on his right arm. _**"Beelzemon!"**_ Gallantmon exclaimed. "Hey, Gallantmon ya looked like ya could use a hand." Beelzemon said with a smile at seeing his old friend (or friends depending on how you look at it). _**"The help is much appreciated old friend."**_ "Well then, what are we waitin' for, let's go get 'im." Beelzemon exclaimed excitedly, while forming a magic circle with his cannon, then shouted **"Corona Destroyer" **and launched a massive energy blast at MaloMyotismon**, **while Gallantmon said _**"Agreed."**_ He then held up his shield, which started glowing, and shouted, _**"Shield of the Just"**_, launching a yellow and red energy beam which hit at the same time as Beelzemon's attack, which cause MaloMyotismon to disintegrate into bits of data. Beelzemon bid farewell to Gallantmon at this, saying that he had to go me his tamers Ai and Mako. Gallantmon was about to dedigivolve when suddenly a green, oval portal opened up in front of him. He cautiously approached the portal, which suddenly exploded outward and enveloping him. He felt something strange, then passed out.

**{Tristain Academy of Magic}**

"_**Ugh, my head"**_, were the first words Gallantmon spoke upon waking. Sitting up he saw he was surrounded by humans, who were looking at him like he'd grown a new head. The only one who wasn't looking at him like that was a pink haired girl who was looking at him like he was the greatest thing since sliced bread. She immediately ran up and kissed him, which caused him to start stuttering _**"You, k-kiss, w-w-what, AAAAGGHH"**_, he suddenly shouted as some kind of symbol carved itself into his hand. It was a combination of the symbol on his shield, and the Windalfr runes (not that he knew that yet of course). There was a blinding flash as Gallantmon dedigivolved into Guilmon and Takato. The girl immediately started screaming at them, yelling "Who are you, what is that thing, what was that light, and where is my familiar?!" "Well, in order, I'm Takato, this is my digimon partner and friend Guilmon. As for the last two, if by familiar you mean Gallantmon, well he is an entity created by Guilmon and I, through a process known as biomerge digivolution. The light you saw was Gallantmon dedigivolving into the two of us." Takato explained. "Prove it commoner!" the pinkette shrieked. 'Wow, she kind of reminds me of how Rika was when we first met' Takato thought, then responded, "Sorry, but we can't right now. Digivolution of any kind requires energy, and we can't biomerge again right now, but if you give us about an hour we can prove it." "Really?" she asked, hesitantly excited. "Sure, but um, can you explain why Guilmon and I are here, and what these marks on our hands are?" "I can do that," said a balding man who looked to be in his 40's, "My name is Jean Colbert by the way. Back to your questions though, the two of you were summoned here to be Miss Valliere's familiars, which basically means you will have to protect her for the rest of her life, a-" "Wait you mean Guilmon and I are stuck here forever, aw man Rika's gonna kill me!" Takato exclaimed in shock/depression/fear. "Um, anyway, as for your second question, the marks on your hands are called Familiar's Runes, and they are basically the proof of the contract between you and your summoner." Mr. Colbert finished with a sweatdrop. After Mr. Colbert finished his explanation, everyone settled in to wait to see if the now named Ms. Valliere's familiars could do as they claimed. After an hour had passed, Takato, who was still kind of depressed, stood up and held out the device from earlier. "What is that thing?" His summoner asked. "It's called a Digivice, and it acts as a kind of direct link between a digimon and their partner. This particular model is called a D-Arc, and in addition to helping a partner digimon digivolve, it also allows the digimon's partner to use things called modify cards to give it new abilities, but I can demonstrate that later." Takato explained, "Now then, Biomerge activate!" **"Biomerge Digivolution" **"Guilmon Biomerge to…" _**"Gallantmon!" "See, I told you we could do it Ms. Valliere." **_Gallantmon said in a slightly smug tone. "Um, you can just call me Louise." Louise in a strangely timid tone of voice. Before Gallantmon could respond a strange hole appeared in the sky above them. It was red in color and appeared to have been formed from clouds (**A/N: picture what the Parasimon came through in ****Runaway Locomon**). A massive creature started to come through the portal, which looked like an armored humanoid dragon clad in all black armor, with a massive black sword and a cannon on one arm (**A/N: Basically a black Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode).** It raised the cannon arm and shouted **"Positron Laser" **and a massive orb of dark energy was launched at the school. Gallantmonsaw this, jumped in the air while holding his shield up, and exclaimed _**"Gallant Barrier!" **_which caused his shield to start blowing, then the energy expanded outward until there was a barrier that was about twenty times the size of Gallantmon's shield. The attack met the barrier and created a massive explosion that shattered the barrier and knocked Gallantmon back a few feet. _**"Takato, who is this guy?" "Unfortunately, it looks we're up against BlackImperialdramon: Slayer Mode. If that's the case, our only option is to use Crimson Mode."**_With that said, Gallantmon was cloaked in a brilliant crimson light, and everyone heard him shout, _**"Gallantmon, mode change to…" "Gallantmon: Crimson Mode."**_ As the light faded the students (and Mr. Colbert), were stunned by the transformation. Gallantmon's armor was now slightly thicker around the arms, was red with gold highlights, and a white accent around the chestplate, had exchanged the lance and shield for a dual-sided spear and sword respectively, and he now had ten feathered wings (**I guess Louise lucked out with the beautiful and powerful wish for a familiar huh?)** Gallantmon then pointed his lance at BlackImperialdramon and exclaimed, _**"Crimson Light"**_ after which a large beam of energy shot at the dark dragon warrior, and caused it to almost immediately disintegrate. After the fight, Gallantmon flew down, he was engulfed in a flash of light revealed an utterly exhausted Takato and Guilmon. "Sorry Louise, looks like we won't be able to answer any more questions today." Takato managed to pant out before he and Guilmon keeled over leaving a group of stunned students and their professor, as well as a very distraught summoner who started fretting over them almost as soon as they hit the ground.

**A/N: So, there's the first chapter, please leave only constructive comments, anything else will be ignored. For any upset about the Rika pairing, get over it, it will not change. Also, for anyone who thinks Gallantmon: Crimson Mode is too overpowered, go watch the actual "fight" with the D-Reaper, and the Parasimon. Gallantmon was getting his hybrid butt handed to him, then he mode changes and ends the fight in one shot. Finally, there will be other digimon fights, so if there are any digimon you want to see tell me who it is and why. The digimon can be from any generation, and be any level, and OC digimon are welcome as well, though I will need a physical description and attack list for those. I will say now, this is not a harem fic, so don't ask, and the pairing is RikaxTakato.**


End file.
